Some trailer backup assist systems implement image based target detection to monitor the position of a target to determine a hitch angle between a tow vehicle and a trailer. In some instances, image based target detection can mistakenly image an unreliable or false target, which results in erroneous hitch angle calculations. In view of this shortcoming, a system and method for determining target plausibility is disclosed herein.